The University of Chicago has had a major commitment to both laboratory and clinical cancer research since 1930. As part of the clinical translation of that research, University of Chicago, Section of Hematology/Oncology joined the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) in 1985. In 1987, we were awarded a five year grant to participate in CALGB activities. After averaging 50-60 patient accruals for the first several years, we accrued 142 patients in 1989, 197 in 1990 and 219 in 1991. This was accomplished by disciplined activity at the University hospital and also by establishing strong affiliated institutions in northern Illinois and Indiana. There are five main goals of this grant: 1) to achieve a patient accrual total of 300-350 patients/year by 1998; 2) to lead and assist CALGB scientific activities in the disease-related committees of respiratory (Drs. Vogelzang and Vokes) breast (Drs. Ratain and Morrow) leukemia (Dr. Larson) and lymphoma (Dr. Schilsky); 3) to lead and assist CALGB scientific activities in the modality committees of correlative science (Drs. Westbrook, Anastasi , and LeBeau), transplantation (Drs. Williams and Bitran) and pharmacology and experimental therapeutics (Drs. Schilsky and Ratain); 4) to provide clinical protocol chairmen for various future protocols; and 5) to actively assist and participate in the CALGB committees of audit, minority initiative, data management, oncology nursing, cancer control, pathology, radiotherapy and surgery. We propose to accomplish these goals by the following methods: 1) to increase accrual from the main member by increasing the numbers of leukemia, myelodysplastia, adjuvant breast and adjuvant colon cancer patients and by generating new ideas for phase I, II, and III protocols, 2) to increase accrual from affiliates by maintaining current accrual rates from our 3 major affiliates and by adding new accrual from Weiss Hospital, Lutheran General Hospital, St. Vincents Hospital and LaGrange Memorial Hospital, 3) to maintain the strong leadership roles of Drs. Ratain, Vokes, Morrow, Larson, Vogelzang, Schilsky, Westbrook, LeBeau, Anastasi, and Williams, within the CALGB, 4) to attract young investigators to the CALGB especially those with a specific laboratory expertise which can be correlated with clinical treatment or outcome, 5) to provide volunteers for the numerous CALGB administrative committees, and 6) to remain firmly committed to serving all members of our respective communities, especially serving the need of women and minorities.